


Makoharu One Shots

by Kris534



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris534/pseuds/Kris534
Summary: Every chapter is a different story, some are from the canon story, some are AU's, and some of them are just them goofing off. This is mostly for the Makoharu shippers, because there are very little of us left, and for my good friends on Twitter Vic and Olivia, AKA the cutest couple ever (besides Makoharu, of course). There will be some stories that will be more focused on Reigisa and Sourin, because I can't neglect them. Anyway I hope you enjoy!





	Makoharu One Shots

It's already been a couple of months, most likely a whole year since Makoto left for college, without Haru. He still doesn't understand why to this day did he turn down Makoto's offer to go with him to Tokyo. They have been best friends for their whole entire life, how could he have turned down his offer? There was never a day where Haru would doubt his decision on that day. It was kinda like a haunting feeling, whenever he started to think of what he has done.

Haru looked at the clock on his wall for the time that doesn't even seem to matter anymore. Sure, Haru and Makoto had phone calls once in a week or more, if they were lucky, but the phone calls seemed to be shorter every time. Haru just wanted Makoto to come for a visit, even if it was a short one. He just wanted to see his best friend again. But he could never find the courage to ask Makoto during the phone calls, he would start stuttering and panic every time he tried, which was weird, because Haru never seemed to ever be so nervous about anything.

His thoughts are snapped out of him when he sees his phone ringing. Haru, expecting it to be Makoto since they haven't gotten their phone call this week, reaches out towards his phone only to see that it was from Nagisa instead. "Hello?" Haru says into the phone. "Haru-chan! You picked up! Me and Rei-chan were just wondering if you wanted to go to the Christmas festival soon!" A cheery voice spoke from the other side. Right, it was Christmas soon. Iwatobi always seem to have their festivals earlier than the actual holiday for some reason, maybe too many people are just busy on the actual day? Haru looks outside of his window, only to see that there was maybe 2 feet of snow on the ground. There was no way that he could even get outside of his house with that snow, he doesn't want to clean up the entryway later. "Sorry Nagisa, there's too much snow blocking my doorway." Haru apologizes, he knows that he has been neglecting his other friends because of his thinking. He could hear Nagisa saying something in the background and then back to the phone. "Aww, alright looks like I'm stuck with Rei-chan here." "How rude! Don't say it like that!" Rei exclaims in the background. Haru smiles at that, he misses the two suddenly. "Well, you two have fun, I'll see you later." Haru says. "Okay Haru-chan! Bye bye!" Nagisa replies and hangs up. "Maybe I should try to open the door, see how that turns out." Haru thinks to himself as he opens the door slightly and sees that there is barely any snow there.

The dolphin decides that he was going to go for a bit of a walk, so he grabs the scarf that Makoto got for him on his birthday once and heads out. As he was about to go down the staircase that he was all too familiar with, he sees him. Makoto. "Haru?" Makoto says. His face was all red from the cold weather, and he was wearing his usual winter coat. He looked the exact same as before, maybe a little taller too. "Makoto...?" Haru questioned, at first he thought he was just seeing things, there was no way that this could be him. Makoto smiles brightly and runs up the staircase and tackles Haru to the ground. Haru tears up as Makoto says, "I missed you so much Haru, and I'm so sorry that I could never have the time to visit you or anyone else, college has been so hard." Haru looks at Makoto in the eye and shakes his head. "No, it's okay. But I really missed you too Makoto, things were...different without you." He mumbles. Makoto smiled and reaches up to kiss Haru's forehead lightly. They both stared at each other's eyes in the snow, enjoying the company that both of them have wished for so long. The two of them stand up and laugh as they hold hands back to Haru's house to spend the holidays together.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you made past the first story! I first wrote this back in like 2015 or something like that, but seeing how short and cringy it was I changed it up a bit, so I hope that was okay.


End file.
